Un mordisco desata pasiones
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: OneShot: ¿Qué pasaría si años después de casados, Edward vuelve a sentir ese irrefrenable deseo de morder a Bella? ¿Qué hará nuestra protagonista? LEMON.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un mordisco desata pasiones.**

--¿Dónde está Renesmee?—dije bajando de la cama.

--Está fuera en el jardín. Quiere ir con Alice de compras. ¿Le digo que vaya?

Asentí.

Edward salió por la puerta y corrió a avisar a Nessie mientras yo me ponía el fino camisón de seda blanca que gentilmente me había arrebatado mi esposo la noche anterior. Sonreí con satisfacción. En dos años que llevábamos juntos desde mi conversión, aún despertaba en el ese instinto irrefrenable que le hacía amarme todas las noches hasta el amanecer. ¿Se nota que estoy felizmente casada? Creo que nadie ha compaginado nunca la dulzura y el salvaje frenesí que sentíamos el uno por el otro de la misma manera. Brinqué de alegría. ¡Dios, cómo lo amaba! Y encima era el padre perfecto, comprensivo, protector… ¿existía algo mejor en el mundo?

--En cuanto se lo he dicho ha salido corriendo.

--¿A qué se deberá tanto interés por las compras ahora?—dije acercándome a él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

--Creo que la respuesta es un chucho apestoso, pero que le vamos a hacer—negó fingiendo pesar. Lo cierto es que había terminado por querer a Jacob como a un hermano.

--Eres adorable—dije besando levemente sus labios.

--¿A qué se debe eso?—me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

--A que te amo—lo volví a besar.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados hasta el filo del camisón. Lo levantó ligeramente y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas. Solo hizo falta esa leve caricia y todo mi cuerpo se encendió como si hubieran prendido dinamita en mi interior. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi mandíbula hasta la base de mi cuello. Su lengua me daba pequeños lametones y mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, apremiando su tarea.

Entonces lo sentí jadeando contra mi cuello y se separó rápidamente.

--¿Edward?

Él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que se iba a asfixiar. No lo había visto así desde… desde que era humana.

--Edward, ¿qué pasa?

--Yo no… yo…--entonces se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Después escuché la de la entrada.

Me quedé ahí de pie, incrédula y preguntándome que le había hecho reaccionar así.

Inmediatamente me coloqué unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Después corrí tras él. Encontrarlo no sería difícil pero alcanzarlo sí. Ya no poseía esa fuerza tan pronunciada como la de mi primer año de neófita, pero si aún me quedaba algún resquicio, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Cuando salí de la casa, capte su olor, ese dulce olor que dejaba el rastro que debía seguir. Salí disparada hacia su origen. No me había acordado de ponerme unos zapatos, así que podía sentir perfectamente la hierba y las rocas bajo mis pies, pero parecía que mi nuevo cuerpo siempre buscaba lo más placentero de las cosas, así que en ningún momento me molestaron esas pequeñas interrupciones.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo; minutos, horas… pero lo sentía más cerca.

Poco después lo encontré tumbado en medio de nuestro prado, donde a ambos nos gustaba venir a evadirnos del mundo exterior sin preocupaciones ni una pequeña Alice que nos molestara. Mi esposo estaba en medio del lugar, con sus manos tapando su hermoso rostro. Me acerqué sigilosa. No sabía si me había escuchado pero no quería que se volviera a ir.

--Edward—susurré cuando me agaché al lado de él.

Suspiró. Poco después retiró sus manos y me miró directamente a los ojos. Los tenía negros como el carbón.

--¿Qué ha pasado?—acaricié tiernamente su mejilla.

--Soy un monstruo—gruñó.

Lo miré extrañada.

--Dios Bella, nunca pensé que pudiera volver a sentirlo. No al menos con tanta fuerza—volvió a taparse los ojos. Aparté sus manos nuevamente.

--¿Qué ha pasado Edward?

--Yo… no debo volver a sentirlo. No está bien—no me miraba.

Entonces sentí una punzada en el corazón, como si miles de espadas se clavaran en el.

--¿Ya… no… me quieres?—pregunté temblorosa.

Él se sobresaltó.

--¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—se sentó y me abrazó con fuerza—Te amo, cada día mucho más que el anterior.

--Entonces… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huiste de mí así?—dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Bajó la vista avergonzado.

--Yo… antes en la habitación… te vi con ese camisón, tan hermosa--- enterró su nariz en mi pelo—tan delicada. Y cuando te acercaste a mí y nos besamos, no podía… resistir el impulso de… morderte…

Lo miré. Él me miró.

--¿Te alejaste por un vano impulso sexual?

Si hubiera sido humano de seguro estaría completamente ruborizado.

--No es solo eso Bella, es… como cuando eras humana, ese deseo irrefrenable por beber de ti. Ese intoxicante olor que tienes me producen… unas terribles ganas de probarte aunque ya no seas humana. No es la primera vez que me pasa, pero antes lo asociaba a que aún quedaba restos de esa deliciosa sangre entro de tu organismo. Sin embargo nunca lo he sentido tan pronunciado como ahora. Es horrible…

--¡No! Es, es… está bien por mí si quieres hacerlo, yo…-- de repente me entraron unas ansias tremendas de que lo llevara a cabo. Me desabroché los tres primeros botones de la camisa y me puse de rodillas delante de él, acercando su boca a mi cuello—hazlo.

Él trató de soltarse de mi agarré.

--No bebas si no quieres, pero muerde.

-- Bella no…

--Hazlo Edward—por si acaso me tumbé encima de él, bloqueándole cualquier escapatoria.

No volvió a protestar.

Besó tiernamente la piel de mi cuello, como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Después pasó su nariz por toda la zona, deleitándose, llenándose de mi olor. Entonces lo sentí. Sus dientes clavándose en mi dura piel como cuchillas afiladas. Gemí de dolor, pero parecía que él no lo había escuchado. Por el contrario, un rugido se expandió por su pecho de puro placer. De pronto sentí como absorbía la sustancia de mi cuerpo, como se realizaba el cambio de líquidos entre nosotros. Mientras bebía, su ponzoña pasaba a mi organismo. Entonces una fuerte ola de placer nos golpeó a los dos con infinita fuerza y ambos gritamos extasiados. Mi manó apretó su boca contra mí, exigiendo que siguiera así, que ojalá no parara nunca. Pero sentí que esto no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Mucho más de él. Con poca delicadeza, rompí los botones de su camisa y comencé a acariciar ávidamente sus bien formados abdominales. No tardó en hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Pronto estuvimos completamente desnudos, aún unidos por sus dientes, que seguían sustrayendo mi esencia e implantando la suya.

Nos giró para colocarse encima de mí.

--Edward... por favor—le rogué. No hizo falta repetirlo.

De una sola estocada me penetró fuertemente. En ese momento dejé de existir. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alborotaron, y mis sentidos se mezclaron y confundieron de manera caótica, pero juro que nunca en mi vida, había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento. Y eso que aún no habíamos empezado a movernos. Cuando recuperamos un mínimo la cordura, comenzamos un baile sensual, solo nuestro. La piel ardía donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, su placer era mi placer y millones de impulsos eléctricos se intercambiaban. Su ritmo aumentó en ambos lados, sentí que me moría. Entonces fue el impulso el que ganó a mi cordura, y enterré mis afilados dientes en su cuello, creando un círculo vicioso entre nosotros. No puedo describir la sensación que probarlo me produjo. Por un lado su sabor era lo más exquisito que había saboreado nunca, y no era solo eso. Por otro lado podía sentir lo que él sentía, ver lo que él veía en esos instantes, e incluso tener la vaga consciencia de que pensaba. Era… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Ambos fuimos llegando poco a poco, el clímax, nuestra perdición se acercaba y prometía golpearnos con toda su fuerza. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y desesperados, quizás algo torpes, pero el placer no hacía más que aumentar más y más.

--Bella…-gruñó contra mu cuello. Yo gemí fuertemente.

Entonces llegó. Magnífico, sensacional. Creo que conocí el cielo y todos sus secretos en ese momento. El mayor orgasmo de nuestras vidas, el paraíso eterno. Era doble, por mi parte y por la de él así que duró mucho más tiempo de lo normal. Creo que todo el país escuchó nuestro grito animal.

Para cuando desapareció la sensación, Edward y yo estábamos jadeando en busca de aire que no necesitábamos.

--Dios…-- gruñó Edward.

--Calla—dije antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que no había podido descargar en medio del acto. Puro fuego.

Cuando me separó, el lamió la herida de mi cuello, que poco a poco fue cicatrizando hasta desaparecer. Yo hice lo mismo con la suya.

--Asombroso.

--¿Solo asombroso?—enarqué una ceja.

--No existen palabras suficientes para expresarlo.

Me reí.

--Ya va siendo hora de volver a casa—susurró.

--No estaríamos lejos de casa si tu no fueras tan condenadamente tonto y sexy.

--¿Eso era un insulto?—le golpeé— ¡Aunch!

--Vámonos—dije levantándome y colocándome nuevamente la ropa.

Cuando estuvimos listos, me abrazó por detrás.

--Gracias por dejarme—me susurró al oído.

--Cuando quieras—le sonreí.

--Te tomo la palabra—y me volvió a morder…

* * *

**Aquí viene otra de mis loqueras jajajajaja**

**Espero que les guste, es algo que se me ocurrió de improvisto.**

**Dejenme algun Review please¡¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, las quiero¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


End file.
